Retenida Bajo la Oscuridad (Saga Hush, Hush)
by S.M. Afonso
Summary: Nuevo fic de la autora S.M. Afonso. Retomando la historia de su fic anterior, "La primera vez de Patch & Nora". Como el anterior, muchas habrán disfrutado ya de él, pero no podía faltar en mi cuenta de Fanfiction :) Espero que lo disfrutéis de nuevo y para los que lean por primera vez, deseo que os guste :)


**_Retenida bajo la oscuridad _(Saga Hush, Hush) (2º parte de: La primera bez de Patch & Nora)**

**(Género erótico)**

**Fanfic escrito por S.M. Afonso**

«Solo los inmaculados de corazón y virtuosos de alma conocerán la salvación eterna».

O eso era lo que, por lo visto ridículamente creía hasta ese preciso instante.

Ante mi tenía la devastadora imagen de lo que había sido, apenas hasta hacía muy pocos minutos una aterradora batalla entre dos ejércitos. Una contienda embriagada por el apetito ciego del poder, por el deseo desenfrenado de dominar el mundo por encima de todo y todos.

En esta ocasión los Nifilim eran los grandes perdedores. Aún me preguntaba si de verdad alguna vez tendríamos la más mínima opción de ser los triunfadores y acabar con siglos de esclavitud forzada.

Con algunas magulladuras, hematomas y con la ropa hecha un desastre observaba horrorizada cuales serían las consecuencias del enfrentamiento entre los Nifilim, de los cuales yo era su líder absurdamente y de manera inverosímil y entre el batallón de ángeles caídos, que al parecer solo seguían sus propias reglas individuales. Pero algo cambió ese día y una nueva revelación llegó ante mí dejándome desconcertada por completo.

Mientras mis hombres permanecían esparcidos por el suelo en un estado de absoluto letargo, tan solo quedábamos en pie unos pocos. Un número ridículamente inferior al que formaba la fila de nuestros oponentes, que parecían no haberse despeinado en la lucha. Estaban y habían vuelto más fuertes que nunca. Sí es que alguna vez se habían marchado o nuestra condenada sangre de Nifilim nos podía brindar alguna oportunidad… Estaba claro que no.

Entre los caídos reconocí a Gabe, Jeremiah y Dominic, pero fue otro quién tomó la voz reinante para romper el ensordecedor silencio que flotaba en el aire. Lo que hasta hace unos momentos tan solo hubiese resultado casi imposible.

Será mejor que aceptéis los hechos.

El joven que habló no ocultaba su malévola risa, mientras caminaba entre los cuerpos inconscientes como quién acude a un día de rebajas, lo que resultaba espeluznante. Estaba claro que éramos eso, mercancía para usar. Y yo no podía tirar la toalla con tanta facilidad. Para bien o para mal era la descendiente directa de 'La mano negra' y había hecho un juramento para liderar nuestra raza y causa. No había sido mi desición, pero Hank no me dejó otra alternativa.

Me armé de valor y dirigí una mirada furiosa para dar a conocer mi opinión:

¡Jamás! No mientras sigaís destrozando vidas. Poseyendo cuerpos sin pensar en las consecuencias que acarrean de vuestros actos déspotas.

Todos los ángeles caídos allí presentes rompieron en tronadoras carcajadas al escucharme.

¿Y quién nos lo va a impedir, eh? ¿Tú? –siguió hablando el chico de antes-. Solo sois simples utensilios para tomar cuando lo creamos oportuno –dijo propinando un rodillazo a uno de la media docena de Nifilim que aún nos alzábamos sobre nuestras piernas temblorosas.

Estábamos acorralados e impotentes. Totalmente a su merced y hacía ya rato que permanecíamos como condenados esperando su sentencia final con ansia para no alargar todo aquello mucho más.

Resultáis tan penosos que vuestra líder es una cría como tú –continuaba diciendo-. Dime…- caminó hacia donde yo estaba y se puso a escasos centímetros. Hice lo que pude por no demostrar temor y retroceder-, ¿no teníais a alguien más… acto? –se burló con una carcajada.

Había una cosa que me preocupaba también enormemente. Scott y Tono estaban prisioneros, y Dante yacía inmovilizado por varios caídos. Las cosas pintaban muy mal. No podía darme el lujo de ejercer mi rebeldía en esos momentos. No con tantas vidas en juego.

Tragué saliva con dificultad y el joven que me hacía parecer enana a su lado clavó de nuevo sus ojos en mi con una clara expresión de triunfo y de una secreta promesa. Me lo haría pasar muy mal si nadie lo impedía.

Decidme chicos –alzó la voz para que lo oyeran sus aliados, pero no retiró su mirada de mí-. ¿Qué podemos hacer con esta niñita? –preguntó finalmente estirando su mano para tomar un mechón de mi cabello en una especie de fingida caricia.

Los gritos de júbilo eran abrumadores.

A mí se me ocurren un par de ideas –se mofó uno.

Podemos divertirnos un ratito –rió otro.

¡Sí! No nos importa compartirla –proclamaron unos cuantos.

El muchacho que estaba ante mí les dedicó una radiante sonrisa a sus camaradas en forma de aprobación. Cosa que me hizo amedrentarme por dentro temiendo lo peor.

¿Qué opinas, niñita? –me insto centrándose de nuevo en mi y tirando ahora sí con despreció de mi pelo-. ¿Estás dispuesta a recompensarnos? No es que seas la gran cosa, pero… -revisó el lugar rápidamente con su vista-, no tenemos mucho más donde elegir –su tono era perverso, igual que su semblante.

Capte horrorizada el significado de sus palabras. En el ejercito Nifilim las mujeres brillaban por su escases y la única que estaba allí plantada ante esa pesadilla era yo. Totalmente a su merced porque por mucho que guerreara no tenía ningún tipo de posibilidad de salir bien librada de aquel mal sueño hecho realidad.

¡Contesta! –exigió el que llevaba el control de la situación. O eso parecía-. ¡¿No sabes usar la lengua?! –y dicho esto me abofeteó. Apreté los dientes para no derrumbarme-. ¿Tengo que enseñarte zorrita? –tirando con brutalidad de mi cabello echó mi cabeza hacía atrás.

¡No! –grité desesperada y con la vista nublada por las lágrimas. Ahora sí, la poca valentía que me quedaba se esfumó.

Para mi sorpresa, el muchacho aflojó su agarre. No podía ser que tuviera después de todo remordimientos y algo se moviera en su interior al verme completamente abatida.

Pero pronto conocí el motivo que provocó aquella reacción, cuando oí una voz extrañamente familiar. Hacía semanas que la había escuchado por última vez, y ese día también venía acompañado de muchas otras imágenes que nunca podría olvidar. Las de mi primera vez.

¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? –interrogó autoritario el recién llegado.

Debía ser una especie de alucinación porque al otro lado de donde yo me encontraba, vi la figura intimidatoria de Patch. Iba vestido totalmente de negro y sus rasgos eran severos. Duros. Aunque la amenazadora sombra de su mirada era aún mucho más preocupante.

Cuando el maldito que me retenía pareció entender la orden que trasmitió Patch en un oculto secreto, apartó las manos de mí, y por fin me liberé de su agresión.

Simplemente hemos cuidado nuestros intereses, Jev –le rendía deferencia, pero no parecía muy contento por ello-. Y ahora pensábamos tomarnos un pequeño respiro pasando un rato agradable –comentó con una mueca vil.

Patch recorrió el lugar con la mirada y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa perversa. Era él, lo sabía, pero no lo reconocía, y yo sentía que en cualquier momento caería de rodillas producto de un ataque nervioso o cardiaco.

Bien –asintió y con un movimiento de cabeza me señaló, indicándole a dos de los ángeles caídos más cercanos a él que se acercaran hasta donde yo estaba-. Traédmela –ordenó.

Retrocedí unos pasos. No sabía que pasaba allí pero por lo que lograba comprender Patch tenía un cierto rango entre todos aquellos hombres y no dudaban en cumplir sus deseos sin protestar siquiera.

Me arrastraron sin muchos miramientos, de forma bruta y sin esfuerzo a pesar de que yo me resistía. El Patch que estaba allí era la mismísima reencarnación del mal.

¡No! –protesté- ¡Soltadme!

Fue inútil y en un santiamén estaba a su lado, donde él me tomó bruscamente sin ninguna delicadeza, colocándome de espalda justo delante de él, para que el resto pudiera vernos.

Ya sabéis que tenéis que hacer –dijo Patch.

¿Y ella? –inquirió el chico, el cual yo pensaba que de un modo u otro mandaba ahí, pero al parecer nada que ver. Patch era su líder, y si no, algo muy parecido.

A esta –y me zarandeó un poco-, me la quedo yo. Haced lo que queráis con el resto, pero no olvidéis nuestros objetivos y finalidad.

Se oyeron quejas y descontentos en forma de murmullos. Por lo visto Patch les había quitado la oportunidad de desquitarse conmigo.

¡Ya basta! –vociferó.

Jev, hemos derrotado a un grupo importante de Nifilim esta noche –comenzó hablar otro. Sí lo reconocía o no, ya no lo sabía, mis ojos anegados en un llanto secreto no me dejaban vislumbrar lo que sucedía- Nos merecemos como mínimo divertirnos un poquito con esa zorra –añadió refiriéndose a mi-. Es la descendiente de 'La mano negra'. El premio gordo –se cachondeó finalmente.

Aunque el buen humor no le duró mucho, porque tras mirar a Patch se quedó tan inmóvil como una estatua. No podía saber que vio en su rostro porque estaba detrás de mí, pero no debía ser nada amigable al ver las expresiones de zozobra en todos ellos.

A esas alturas yo respiraba apresuradamente y me sudaban las manos. Síntomas que aumentaron cuando Patch contestó:

Veré que tan complaciente es –me pegó más a su pecho- y si merece la pena que se quede en mi cama –riendo recorrió con su mano libre mi cadera peligrosamente limitando en donde comenzaba mi zona más intima.

¿Nos la entregarás después? –quiso saber uno.

Eso depende de cómo se comporte –acercó su boca a mi oído-. Dime pequeña, ¿serás un ángel conmigo y me obedecerás o prefieres que te deje aquí con los demás?

_«Por qué me hablaba como si no me reconociera?»_ Como si fuera la primera vez que nos veíamos… _«¿Estaría fingiendo?»_ No lo parecía. Su actitud hacia mí era ruda, en sus palabras dejaba claro que era un simple objeto para él, o lo satisfacía por entero o estaba dispuesto a dejarme allí, con el resto y a su total voluntad sin importarle nada en absoluto.

Patch –murmuré con un nudo en la garganta.

Como respuesta, él me giro para hacerle frente, como si no comprendiera el por qué de aquel nombre que salió de mis labios.

¿Patch? –enarcó una ceja-. Cuando estés conmigo el único nombre que mencionarás –sonrió con sorna-, o gritaras, será el mío. ¿Has entendido?

Su actitud era irreconocible, por lo que simplemente asentí débilmente con la cabeza.

Veo que eres una chica lista.

Repartió las últimas órdenes y a continuación, sin soltarme en ningún momento, tiró de mi hasta el que parecía ser su nuevo coche, un jeep SRT8 de color negro, conocido por su extrema velocidad y, viendo que no había nada cortés en sus acciones, me estremecí al saber que debía subirme a ese coche, con un Patch aparentemente ávido de repartirme algún tipo de lección.

Me dejó en la puerta del copiloto sin más y se encaminó hacia el lado del conductor.

Sube –dijo mientras abría la puerta de su lado.

De soslayo calculé que posibilidades tenía de escapar en ese preciso momento, que como solía suceder, descubrí que eran escasas, ridículas. No iría muy lejos, sin que Patch lograra alcanzarme en apenas segundos. Era de noche y el lugar donde nos encontrábamos no era nada halagüeño como para empezar una marcha en solitario, perdida y sin rumbo. Además, el estado físico en el que me encontraba tampoco ayudaba.

_«Pero aún así…»__._ Clavé mi mirada en él. Podría ser una misión suicida, seguramente, pero huir sería mucho mejor opción que quedarse, teniendo en cuenta al Patch que tenía frente a mí.

Yo que tú, ni lo intentaría –me advirtió con tono enajenado, lo cual hizo que me quedara aún más paralizada- ¿Quieres jugar, pequeña? –dio un portazo y en un santiamén llegó hasta mi posición.

Sin ninguna dificultad me subió al jeep, y a continuación, tras rodear el coche se montó él finalmente. Colocándose detrás del volante y arrancando el motor.

Tragué saliva con mucha dificultad. Tenía que saber que iba a suceder con él, y… conmigo.

¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Él bufó como si mis preguntas fueran estúpidas.

¿Necesitas un mapa, chiquita? Podría ofrecerte alguna explicación –de reojo miró mis piernas y torció la boca, en una sonrisa oscura- pero creo que te servirán más los hechos que la teoría.

Aquellas palabras provocaron en mí un calor que recorrió de manera abrasadora cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

_«Maldita sea»__._Debía reaccionar de otra forma y no caer tan fácilmente en su embrujo.

No te rec… reconozco, Pat… Patch –tartamudeé intentando hallar una razón a todo aquel asunto y al hecho de que, el chico que amaba hubiese cambiado tanto.

¿Y por qué deberías de hacerlo? –preguntó secamente con la vista clavada en la carretera.

Sí por cualquier motivo no me recordaba, como ya me sucediera a mí en el pasado, tal vez, sería acertado hablarle de lo… _«nuestro» _y, así ayudarlo a llenar las lagunas, que por lo visto tenía. Al menos, cuando yo pasé por lo mismo, habría agradecido que hubiesen hecho lo mismo por mí y no dejarme viviendo en la ignorancia de la situación.

Respiré una enorme bocanada de aire para insuflarme valor.

Porque… tú y yo, eh… teníamos algo.

¿Así? –sonaba más teatral que sorprendido. Alzó una ceja socarrón- ¿Y que era ese _algo_, pequeña?

Para no flaquear ladee la cabeza por mí lado de la ventana un breve instante antes de responder.

Una… relación, éramos… novios.

Con disimulo lo observé para ver su reacción. Enseguida supe que había sido un error, ya que me molestó sobremanera ver como parecía esforzarse por no romper a reír.

Así que novios, eh –inquirió.

- ¡Sí! –repliqué exasperada abrazándome con ambas manos el estómago.

Lo cual debía divertirle, porque está vez no se preocupó en retener la risa.

Dime una cosa, niñita, ¿Cómo nos divertíamos?

La pregunta me dejo perpleja y parpadeé varias veces… _«Mmm, ¿qué quería saber exactamente?»_

Lo mejor era irse por las ramas y no pararse a pensar.

Supongo que como cualquier otra pareja.

Entiendo –con los ojos puestos en la carretera aceptó llevando una mano hasta mi cabello y sin dar más rodeos quiso saber-: ¿Hemos tenido intimidad?

Di un respingo al escucharlo. Al parecer, estaba más que dispuesto a verme abochornada.

Mmm, nos hemos besado, sí.

A su semblante asomó una sonrisa de pillo mientras bajaba su mano hasta descansar en mis muslos, lo que desencadenó que temblara de arriba abajo reconociendo su tacto en mi piel.

Concentrado totalmente en la conducción -que por cierto, la velocidad que alcanzaba con aquel jeep ponía los pelos de punta-, y sin cesar en torturarme con esa especie de caricias descaradas, pregunto de nuevo:

Yo me refiero a sí nos hemos acostado, chiquita.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

¿Cómo?

Él detuvo al fin el coche y me miró fijamente, incitante. Trasladó el toque que ejercía a lo largo de mis muslos hacía mí entrepierna, lo que hizo que me removiera inquieta haciendo lo posible por apartarlo. Él me inmovilizó de inmediato con sus brazos.

¿Es tú reacción un no?

Por favor… -le rogué temerosa de hacía donde podía ir a parar todo aquel asunto.

Me arrepentí en seguida de implorarle cuando me di cuenta que su rostro se tensaba destilando hostilidad. Echó hacia atrás mi cabeza agarrándome por el pelo con muy poca gentileza, dejándome completamente expuesta a su escrutinio y voluntad.

Peligrosamente pegado a mi cara, donde nuestros labios y pieles entraban casi en contacto, graznó:

¡Sí o no! Es muy simple la respuesta, ¿no crees?

Al ver que tardaba en resolver su duda con su mano libre desgarró la tela de mi camisa dejando a la vista mi sujetador negro.

¡No! –grité haciendo lo posible por darle una patada entre sus partes.

Lo que resultaba inútil, Patch era demasiado fuerte y yo estaba malherida de la contienda que los Nefilim habíamos tenido con algunos caídos.

Para impedir mi ataque se echó prácticamente encima de mí.

¿Qué significa esto, niñita? ¿Qué solo paseábamos de la mano y jugamos al billar, o que realmente sí que nos divertíamos en la cama?

Estaba tan humillada que mi visión se nubló por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

¡Quiero oír tú respuesta! –exigió, al parecer harto del drama.

Y yo, sinceramente no pude más. Con rabia e impotencia le espeté al fin, apartando mi rostro a un lado para evitar que me viera abatida:

¡Sí!

¿Sí, qué? –_«¿P__or qué disfrutaba mortificándome?»_

Tenía las mejillas mojadas por mis lágrimas, pero eso no bastó para Patch. Me obligó a que lo miraba, lo que solo ayudó a que me sintiera doblemente condenada al verme tan vulnerable bajo su control. Pero por lo visto, esto removió algo en su interior porque por primera vez en la noche, noté como vacilaba y fruncía el ceño consternado. Contrariado mientras parecía traspasar mi mente con su mirada. Como cuando alguien está concentrado en acertar lo que puede esconder un jeroglífico.

Pasados unos minutos se apartó de mi lado como sí mi piel le resultase lava ardiente. Mientras Patch volvía a su asiento sin dirigirme ni una palabra siquiera, yo parpadee desconcertada por lo que acaba de suceder

Me sobresalté cuando escuché abrirse la puerta del conductor. De soslayó comprobé como mi _secuestrador_ de esa noche, se apeaba del jepp y se echaba andar hasta perderse de mi vista. La noche a esas horas estaba ya demasiado renegrida como para distinguir algo a dos palmos de narices en el exterior. Además, al igual que el motor, las luces del coche también se hallaban completamente apagadas.

Un golpe secó a mi costado me hizo gritar del susto, pero antes de que me pusiera a vocear pidiendo auxilio como una histérica, entendí que se trataba de Patch. De alguna manera eso logró tranquilizarme, aunque era un consuelo un poco estúpido teniendo en cuenta que nuestro reencuentro transcurría en términos nada halagüeños.

Ven conmigo –anunció con sequedad mientras de forma rápida y con auténtica pericia me sacó del jepp casi en volandas.

Una vez fuera, aferré los extremos de mi camisa rasgada e intenté taparme juntando ambos lados todo lo que pude, algo prácticamente inviable cuando tan solo contaba con una mano.

Olvidando por unos instantes este hecho, forcé la vista para escrutar el lugar exacto en el que nos hallábamos. Era absolutamente imposible. El maldito cielo encapotado no facilitaba la tarea.

Sujetada por la muñeca por Patch, este comenzó andar de manera inconmovible unos pasos por delante de mí, llevándome casi arrastras, ya que yo no podía seguir su ritmo. A lo de no ver bien, había que sumarle las heridas y el agotamiento de mi cuerpo.

Para, por favor… -rogué.

- Estamos llegando –soltó sin detener el paso, ni voltearse.

Tenía frio y me dolían los pies, lo que dificultaba que pudiese andar correctamente, y menos cuando no alcanzaba a visualizar el terreno en el qué me movía.

Tropecé con algo, probablemente una pequeña piedra, pero fue más que suficiente para perder el equilibro. Cuando pensé que mi cara besaría el irregular suelo, unos brazos fuertes me sostuvieron justo a tiempo para evitar tal desenlace.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es qué no puedes caminar? –preguntó acusador, pero noté también en seguida, como me estrechaba más contra la seguridad de su cuerpo, y como sus manos descaradas buscaron mis nalgas.

Yo… estoy cansada –admití con sinceridad cerrando los párpados.

En un santiamén sentí como Patch me aupaba para llevarme en brazos. Cuando nuestros rostros estuvieron de nuevo uno cerca del otro a escasa distancia, contemplé esa mirada perversa como el manto de una noche llena de muerte, pero también sobre todo, discerní un brillo aciago en sus ojos. Una infelicidad tan manifiesta que me quebró por dentro, haciéndome estremecer de arriba abajo.

No sé cuanto caminó, yo simplemente me había dedicado a enterrar mi cara en el abrigo de sus músculos y esa sensación reconfortante me había evadido por completo de la realidad. Al menos hasta que fugazmente me pareció reconocer el…

_«¿Delphic? ¿La caseta que llevaba hasta el apartamento de Patch? ¿Era allí donde estába__mos?»._

Un escalofrío se apoderó de mí ser cuando me asió de sus brazos. Me sentí huérfana sin su piel calentando la mía.

Cerré los ojos odiándome por ser débil cuando era más que obvio, que él no veía aquel _pequeño encuentro_ como algo maravilloso. Todo lo contrario, daba la impresión de…

_«_¿Odiarme? ¿Ser mi enemigo?_»._

Cuando enfoque de nuevo la vista al frente, me topé con la mirada oscurecida de Patch, solo que más que contemplarme como a un rival que había que aplastar, me observaba incitante, con un brillo voraz que me dejaba totalmente desnuda ante él.

Su vista tomaba muy buena nota de mis pechos envueltos por el sujetador. Todo gracias a mi camisa rota.

Ruborizada me apuré a aferrar ambos lados y cubrirme todo lo que me era posible. Esto hizo que Patch soltara una carcajada presuntuosa.

Me parece muy hermoso tú pudor, pero sí nos hemos acostado ya antes –se aproximó y me arrancó las manos de la prenda, manteniéndomelas apretadas a ambos costados de mi cuerpo y así poder disfrutar de la visión que había intentado privarle por todos los medios-, supongo que te habrás desnudado para mi, ¿o es que lo hacíamos vestidos? –se reía, lo sabía, pero aún así tuvo la delicadeza de no romper en una risotada.

Las cosas son diferentes, han… cambiado –balbuceé al ver que el muy descarado no se molestaba ni un poquito en apartar la vista de mis senos para disimular.

Al escucharme simplemente se encogió de hombros y con displicencia aseguró:

Bueno, podría ser –elevó una mano hasta mi mejilla para comenzar una deslizante caricia que lo llevó hasta uno de mis pechos, donde pellizco el pezón a través de la fina tela-, pero podemos… recordar los viejos tiempos también, ¿no crees? –inquirió con resolución y su boca se curvó maliciosa.

- ¡No! –me sacudí para que zafarme, pero Patch parecía hecho de granito. Inmovible.

¡Tranquila! –bramó, dejando claros indicios de que sí seguía poniéndoselo complicado y creando rabietas, me lo haría pagar… muy caro.

Instintivamente mis articulaciones obedecieron y no ofrecí más resistencia, simplemente me quedé paralizada, contemplándolo con cierto resquemor.

Bien, así me gusta –celebró colando las manos por el interior de mi camisa y así trazar mi espina dorsal de arriba abajo-, que te muestres servicial –y cuando se detuvo en el cierre del sostén, temblé.

No… no, por favor –rogué con la esperanza de que no siguiera jugando más conmigo-. Aquí… no –quizás sí no lo rechazaba del todo se cansaría y me dejaría en paz.

Dejando asomar su sonrisa de pillo se inclinó y susurró en mi oído:

Puedo solucionar eso, y te aseguro que la próxima vez, de lo que menos te vas a preocupar será del lugar –sentenció separándose de mí y riendo con ganas.

_«¿Próxima vez? ¿Qué quería deci__r con eso?»._

Vamos –dijo Patch sacándome de mis reflexiones.

Esperaba para que bajara por la rampilla, por el túnel que conducía hasta ese oculto hogar que tenía bajo la superficie del Delphic. Al cerciorarse de que no reaccionaba y que sigua en el mismo sitio sin moverme, me advirtió, o más bien… _amenazó_.

Te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad, niñita. No creo que tú… _ejercito _de Nifilim esté en una situación tan… _cómoda_ como la tuya –el semblante era sobrecogedor-. Te lo volveré a repetir una vez más, y te advierto que se me está agotando la paciencia… O te comportas obediente… –dibujó una mueca burlona llena de oscuras intensiones- y_ complaciente_, o te enviaré de vuelta con mis hombres. Y no creo que sean tan…_ tolerantes_ como lo estoy siendo yo contigo.

_«¿Qué él era –t-o-l-e-r-a-n-t-e? Debía estar de broma, ¿no?»._

Como tardaba, arqueó una ceja retándome a ver sí era lo suficiente estúpida como para enfrentarme de nuevo a él.

_«¡Santo cielo, estaba atrapada!»._

Resollando molesto, hizo ademán de regresar a por mí y esta vez, y muy seguramente, para cumplir su terrible promesa. Y eso sería similar a una sentencia de muerte.

¡No! –me apuré a contestar-. Haré lo que me pidas, yo…

Esta vez no ocultó en absoluto la carcajada que brotó de su boca.

¿Acaso lo dudabas, pequeña? Claro que harás lo que yo quiera y cuando yo, lo desee –alargando una mano en mi dirección-. Ahora ven aquí, quiero llegar al apartamento y darme un baño... -el brillo oscuro de sus ojos se intensificó- _caliente_… para entrar en_ calor_.

Dudé una fracción de segundo, pero antes de permitirle a mi mente divagar en el significado de las palabras de Patch, me vi aceptando su mano y accediendo, siempre protegida por él, al subsuelo de aquel lugar.

_«Definitivamente estaba perdida. Y __lo sabía»._

No sabía cuánto tiempo exactamente llevaba allí parada, en medio de la sala -de ese pisito tan chic- y sin probar prácticamente nada, de lo que Patch me había dejado para que comiera algo.

Según él: _«Para recuperar las fuerzas»._

Pensar en lo que podría ocurrir me dejó sin aliento, con un ahogador nudo en la garganta.

Como si llevara semanas vagando por un desierto y necesitara hidratarme, me abalance como una verdadera posesa a por el vaso lleno de zumo que descansaba sobre una mesita.

Tragaba el contenido sin pausa alguna, cuando escuché a mi izquierda el tono enfático de Patch. Estaba de vuelta.

Apenas has probado nada –me regañó.

Casi atragantándome y mientras dejaba el vaso vacio de vuelta a su sitio, intenté justificarme:

Eh… no tengo mucha hambre –como seguía con la camisa rasgada, con disimulo hice lo posible por ocultar esa parte desabrigada de ropa de su mirada atrevida.

Sí, ya veo –bufó con sorna-. Tal vez tengas hambre de otra… _cosa_.

¿Qué? –dije agrandando los ojos.

Ignorándome por completo, señaló tendiéndome la mano:

Tienes magulladuras, estás sucia y además, temblando. Será mejor que te lleve a la ducha.

Mi sentido común me indicaba que me echara a correr, pero… ¿A dónde?

Retrocedí instintivamente unos pasos hacia atrás. Patch entrecerró los ojos y la ira ensombreció sus rasgos, haciéndome acongojar ante esa expresión.

¿Quieres que vaya a por ti? –me advirtió con tono truculento.

Tragué saliva con demasiada dificultad. Debía recordarme que lo mejor era no irritarlo, ya que ese no era el Patch de siempre, el que yo conocía y del cual… me enamoré.

Con un escueto asentimiento de cabeza caminé hacía él, y cuando lo alcancé, me dejó pasar delante para que presidiera la marcha que nos separaba del baño. Quizás me ponía a prueba, cerciorándose de que sí realmente habíamos sido novios, conocería al dedillo su apartamento.

Sentí una extraña satisfacción cuando enfilé correctamente hacía el destino establecido. Le había demostrado una vez más, que aquel hogar no era ningún desconocido para mi, todo lo contrario.

La mirada de Patch era especulativa, como sí sopesara sí creer o no, en absolutamente todo lo que yo le había confesado. Esa imagen me dio un hilo de esperanza… Una esperanza que duró apenas nada, cuando con una engañosa calma echó el cerrojo a la puerta del baño. Encerrándonos a ambos en el interior de la habitación.

_«¡No, no podía ser!»._

El temor a lo que pudiese suceder me impidió reaccionar, solamente me quedé allí, erguida como una estatua, observándolo incrédula. Ni siquiera me moleste en unir mi camisa destrozada, lo que permitía una más que nítida visión, de mi sujetador negro.

Creí que…

Desnúdate –me interrumpió haciendo una mueca traviesa, pero en realidad, sin sonreír en lo más mínimo.

Agrandando los ojos titubé. Aquella especie de orden desudada de Patch me había golpeado desprevenida.

Negando con la cabeza para aclarar las ideas, dije:

- Yo… eh, creo no haber entendido bien. Has dicho…

- Que te desnudes, ¿tan complicado es? –sus ojos adquirieron un brillo burlón pero también de impaciencia.

- No me obligues… yo…

Un tic nervioso cruzó la mandíbula de Patch, era obvio que le enfurecía mi actitud miedosa ante él.

Dando unos pasos a mi encuentro repuso:

Yo que tú comenzaría a desvestirme porque sí lo hago yo… dudo sí quiera que lleves a poner un solo pie en la ducha –su mirada era destelleante- ¿Sabes por qué?

N.. no –balbuceé, con cierta paz al ver que se detenía a mitad del camino.

La mirada de Patch se demoró durante unos instantes en la contemplación de mis pechos, lo que causó que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

Porque estaría más entretenido en hundirme entre tus muslos, mientras te follo una y otra vez.

Esa franqueza hizo que se despertaran en mi anhelos, recuerdos… Y me odie por eso.

Tú decides –me urgió Patch enarcando una ceja a la espera de mi decisión.

Enfadada más conmigo misma que con él, por como las emociones me estaban traicionando, alcé la barbilla con gesto altivo y sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra, empecé a deshacerme de la camisa mientras no apartaba mis ojos de los suyos.

La comisura de los labios de Patch, se curvaron en un atisbo de sonrisa. Triunfal.

Sí… eres una chica muy lista.

Seguramente el sonrojo de mi rostro debía ser más que evidente porque me notaba las mejillas acaloradas, pero aún así, seguí con la tarea. Esta vez con decisión, me libré de los pantalones y calzado, quedándome ya tan solo, en ropa interior.

Cuando me erguí por completo clavé la mirada en Patch y apreté los dientes con fuerza.

Él se pasó la mano por el mentón reflexivo mientras sin cortarse ni un pelo, revisaba cada centímetro de mi figura recta, lánguida.

No has terminado –señaló con aparente tranquilidad y el semblante inmutable.

¡¿Qué?! –mi expresión debía ser funesta.

Quítate también la braguita y el sujetador –sonaba sereno pero la tensión en sus músculos indicaba que no bromeaba.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza intenté hallar refugio, pero esa triste solución era absurda, además de ridícula. Así que probé suerte por otra vía.

P… Patch, por favor… no…

Esos ojos como la noche más oscura, carente de luna y estrellas, me taladraron y en un tono cauteloso, pero no por eso menos sádico, me espetó:

¿No se supone que te he visto con anterioridad ya desnuda?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Bien, ¡pues quiero que me demuestres por qué elegí a una muchachita como tú, tan pudorosa y diría casi hasta inexperta, para calentar mi cama! ¿Entendido?

Tragando saliva para deshacerse del nudo que tenía en la garganta, seguía sin reaccionar, y sentí que los nervios me atenazaban cuando Patch hizo un amago de moverse hacia mí, con un gesto pétreo e implacable… Amenazador.

Quizás ese fue el instante en el que, al fin, reconocí mi derrota durante esa noche. Mi derrota no solo en el campo de batalla, sino ante el chico que en esos momentos, no era más que mi captor y de alguna forma, mí verdugo. No quedaba nada al parecer, de los sentimientos que juró que tenía hacia mí la última vez que nos vimos.

Mi sonrojo se intensificó cuando temblorosa llevé las manos al cierre de mi sostén y lo solté. Apurándome a bajar los parpados para no derrumbarme, dejé caer la prenda al suelo…

Continua –dijo Patch con voz ronca logrando asustarme al no esperármelo.

Alzando un poco la vista, descubrí como contemplaba lascivo los montes trémulos que cubrían las puntas de mis pechos.

Sin desviar la mirada de mis senos, repitió:

Adelante, continua. Comienzo a a entender por qué te elegí en su momento.

Frente a la deliberada crudeza de esos ojos oscurecidos, y haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no llorar, ni suplicar, posé las manos en el borde de mis braguitas y aunque dudé, creyéndome imposible de hacerlo, finalmente tiré de la última e insignificante prenda hacia abajo, hasta que cayó sobre mis pies y la aparte del medio con un leve puntapié.

Los ojos de Patch estaban velados de pasión y mientras revoloteaba la mirada por mi desnudez, comprobé como apretaba la mandíbula de igual manera, que en sus costados hacía lo mismo con sus puños, logrando de ese modo que sus músculos delgados sobresalieran perfectamente.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, aunque no sabía exactamente qué, cuando él pasó a mi lado, aparentemente en un estado pacífico, tranquilo, y comenzó a mí espaldas, a abrir la llave de la ducha.

El repiquetear del agua al caer llegó hasta mis oídos, junto con el vapor templado y agradable, de la temperatura adecuada, invitándome a sumergirme, deseosa de acudir al encuentro de esa armoniosa lluvia artificial.

Tenía los párpados cerrados, disfrutando del pequeño regalo improvisado, cuando noté una mano acariciar brevemente una de mis nalgas, detrás de mí. Di un respingo en seguida y una risa canallesca resonó en la habitación, que empezaba a llenarse de nubes etéreas.

Ven –tomándome de la mano me llevó hasta la bañera y me ayudó a entrar en ella.

Las primeras gotas que salpicaron mi piel me pusieron en tensión, en alarma, como había sucedido durante todo ese día, pero de inmediato mi cuerpo se fue relajando, hasta tal punto, que llegué a olvidar por un momento que tenía compañía, y peor aún, un público que veía en primera fila el espectáculo.

Roja de la cabeza a los pies, y mientras intentaba taparme como podía, cambiando de posición, le espeté:

Puedo ducharme yo sola. No te necesito, puedes marcharte.

¿En serio?

¡Sí! –chille airada por captar en muchas de sus palabras diversión-. ¡Sal de aquí!

Te recuerdo, que esta es mi casa y soy yo quién decide lo que haremos.

¿Haremos? –pregunté repitiendo con incertidumbre.

Un brillo infernal hizo acto de presencia en sus ojos negros.

Sí, haremos –reafirmó, y a continuación, sin ningún tipo de reparo, empezó a desvestirse.

Me quedé atónita, y en un breve intervalo, no pude apartar los ojos de él. Su cuerpo delgado, pero musculoso, era perfecto. Su piel bronceada aseguraba calidez, y sus movimientos, eran como los de un depredador. Sutiles y elegantes.

Te aseguro preciosa, que lo disfrutaras –aseguro, sacándose la camiseta por la cabeza y desabrochándose los pantalones, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Era pura arrogancia y seducción.

Con el rostro en llamas, rompí el contacto visual, justo cuando quedaba ya, tan solo, en bóxers de color negro. Apurándome a darle prácticamente la espalda.

Ojalá tuviera encima una toalla o una manta, con la que cubrirme. O mejor aún, ¡desaparecer! Pero desgraciadamente, no.

Bonita visión –su tono era ronco, aprobador. Refiriéndose a la imagen que le había ofrecido, inconscientemente, sin quererlo, de mi cuerpo de espaldas a él.

El corazón me palpitaba alocadamente, y tenía la sensación, que el sonido podía sobresalir, más allá, del repiqueteo del agua de la ducha. Delatándome traicioneramente.

Deja de jugar… conmigo –parpadeé rápidamente para que las lágrimas no me vencieran-. Déjame tranquila… y… -Negociar, nunca había sido del todo, una de mis cualidades- … Podríamos lle… llegar, a un … acuerdo.

Repentinamente sentí pegado a mi espalda, un cuerpo duro, alto, caliente, y muy… excitado, encerrándome entre la pared y él. Impidiéndome cualquier desesperado intento de fuga.

Las piernas me temblaron.

Ya he llegado a un acuerdo –afirmó, frotándose de manera deliberada detrás de mí. Percibí la dura e inconfundible prueba de su excitación clavarse al final de mi espalda, ya que me superaba en altura, y un escalofrío de deseo me traspasó.

Me quedé sin aliento y apreté con fuerza dolorosa los dientes, para no dejar escapar un gemido y/o jadeo, de anhelo.

No… no lo ha… hagas –tartamudeé.

¿El qué? –había inclinado la cabeza, y sus labios susurraban en mi oído. Hipnóticos-. ¿Hacerte mía justo en este preciso instante? –ronroneó travieso, antes de mordisquear y lamer, juguetón, el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda.

S.. sí.

Tenía ganas de abofetearme. Patch estaba logrando que mis temores se cumplieran. Como siguiera por ese camino y no tuviera la suficiente fuerza de voluntad, la que terminaría suplicando por tenerlo dentro de mí, sería yo.

Me deseas tanto como yo a ti –sin retirar el sonido encantador de su voz en mi oído, atrapó mis pechos con sus grandes manos. Un gemido ahogado salió de mi garganta, y la risa de Patch tintineó en mi oreja-. No puedes negarlo, preciosa.

Sí… sí que puedo –no podía rendirme. No quería.

Tú negativa, poco creíble, solo consigue ponerme aún más duro, de lo que estoy ya.

Me sacudí para librarme de él.

Shhh… -envuelta entre la cárcel de sus músculos y el muro de baldosas que tenía, frente a mí, aquella intentona pasó a mejor vida-. Deja de comportarte como una niñita, y demuéstrame que juntos, somos capaces de emular al mismísimo infierno.

Y como si tuviera pleno derecho sobre mí, me apretó más contra su ancho pecho, echó mi cabeza para atrás, apoyándola sobre su hombro y dejándome plenamente a su merced. Bajó la boca y atrapó mis labios, obligándome a abrirlos y de esa forma, poder violarme con la lengua. Con desbordante intensidad, con ansioso ardor.

Mientras me besaba, sus manos no dudaron en oprimir y masajear mis senos. Tirando un poco de los pequeños capullos que se alzaban en la cima de mis pechos y jugueteó con suavidad con ellos. Mis pezones no tardaron en endurecerse doblemente, con su tacto lleno de habilidad.

Patch… -pronuncié su nombre maquinalmente, aún con su boca unida a la mía, e instintivamente busqué más su contacto, pegándome más contra él.

¡No! -bramó molesto, cuando me oyó llamarlo Patch.

Gruño ante mi reacción e incrementó el beso, con más fiereza y menos delicadeza. Una de sus manos fue descendiendo lentamente por mi vientre, hasta hallar el principio de mi pubis. Y se detuvo.

Respiré agitada, cuando rompió el morreo en toda regla, que nos estábamos dando, y me contempló en total silencio unos instantes.

El agua que caía por encima de nuestras cabezas, parecía recrear algún tipo de música relajante cuando golpeaba nuestra piel al caer. Casi hasta celestial.

La imagen de Patch mojado, con el agua bañando cada centímetro de su glorioso cuerpo, logró estremecerme. Era endiabladamente atractivo. Un mal atrayente… Demasiado.

Cuando te vi, supe que serías mía, y no estoy dispuesto a esperar, ni a jugar a las citas o conquistas, para follarte.

Su mano llegó ahora, hasta el triángulo de mi sexo, quedando oculto cuando plantó su palma en el. Creí que me desmayaría.

Para… -retiré la cabeza del apoyo de su hombro y la bajé porque no soné muy convincente, lo que tuvo como recompensa, que Patch hiciera una mueca presuntuosa.

Pararé cuando haya terminado contigo.

¿Qué quería decir exactamente con aquella frase?... «_Cuando haya terminado contigo_».

Tragué saliva con nerviosismo.

Aquellas palabras me inquietaron y como era costumbre en él, leyó correctamente las preocupaciones que martilleaban mi mente sin piedad.

Enarcó una ceja y sonrió de manera sagaz, pero también burlonamente.

Eres muy inocente, pequeña. Creo que tenemos ideas muy diferentes de _castigos_ –enfatizó la última palabra con un humor ácido.

Con dedos seguros, los que dan la práctica, formo círculos por mi clítoris. Acariciándolo, frotándolo…

¡No! –protesté, pero él me inmovilizó.

Sí –repuso separando los labios vaginales mientras aceleraba la fricción en mi sexo-. Sí, aquí y ahora –sentenció.

Cerré los ojos ruborizada e intenté aferrarme a la pared que tenía ante mí, con manos trémulas, lo mejor que pude. Empezaba a notar la humidad y el palpitar de mi vagina, y de nuevo sentí ganas de llorar. De llorar, por no empujarlo y luchar, y lo que era aún mucho peor, por el deleite que me causaba el placer que me estaba dando. No podía pensar con claridad, porque sólo existían las sensaciones, la seducción y la lujuria.

Introdujo un dedo en mi hendidura e hizo que de mi garganta brotara un diminuto grito de sorpresa y de disfrute.

Niégame que no quieres esto, Nora –salpico de besos mis hombros y cuello.

Como no quería darle esa satisfacción, guardé silencio, sellando mis labios con verdadera demencia.

¿No respondes? –musito melosamente a mi oído-. Puede que tal vez, necesites un aliciente –y dicho esto, guió un segundo dedo y lo metió, junto con el primero, hasta los nudillos.

Jadeante, di un respingo y mis paredes internas estrangularon a esos dedos invasores, que sin detenerse en lo más mínimo, comenzaron a masajearme por dentro, para después pasar a simular, metiéndolos y sacándolos, un coito con ellos.

Por favor… -sollocé en medio de una neblina de pasión y de reproches.

Quiero oírte gemir, gritar de placer –murmuro aumentando la caricia entre mis muslos, y acompañándola igualmente, con la mano que había dejado en uno de mis pechos-. No te niegues a esto, porque… pasará. Quiero una mujer esta noche, y esa mujer eres tú.

Y de momento consiguió otra nueva derrota en mí, porque aunque intenté morderme la lengua para acallar mis sentidos, Patch los derribó fácilmente con su exquisita y experimentada habilidad, desencadenando que de mi garganta salieran gemidos, en un primer momento más débiles y a continuación, más audibles, ruidosamente sonoros.

Así me gusta, eres una buena chica –percibí la risa en su voz, pero en aquel momento, y con esa especie de marea abrasadora que me arrastraba hacia algún lugar sitio, a las alturas, me daba absolutamente igual-. ¿Te gusta lo que te hago?

Sí… -borboté irremediablemente.

- ¿Mucho? –insistió él, sin dejar lo que hacía.

Involuntariamente, y a modo de respuesta, mi cuerpo comenzó a bailar una danza sensual. Frotándose contra la rigidez de sus músculos fuertes, y sobre todo, contra su más que endurecido miembro.

Lo oí gruñir, con sus labios pegados a mi nuca, mientras se unía y me acompañaba, en esos sinuosos y eróticos movimientos.

Me vuelves loco –dijo cuando una cima se vislumbraba ante mí, prometiéndome algo fabuloso, grandioso…

Pero de repente, Patch frenó todo aquel despliegue de habilidades y locura, retirando las manos de sus ocupaciones los últimos instantes, y llevándolas a mis caderas, donde detuvo el vaivén que ejercía al restregarme con su polla.

Parpadeando confundida, puse voz a algo que pretendía ser un pensamiento:

No… no, te… detengas.

Sentí como recorría con sus manos mi cintura y su aliento en mi oreja.

Es bueno oírte decir eso, porque no lo haré –su mano de deslizó por uno de mis muslos, separándolo un poco del otro, y todo mi ser tembló. Estaba llena de frustración por haberme dejado a medias-. Estas caliente, puedo notarlo… Lista para mí –su otra mano desapareció de mi vientre, pero en segundos, comprendí su nueva ubicación.

Su falo paseaba por mi trasero, conducido por un Patch incitador.

Relájate –inquirió él.

Me tensé mucho más, cuando pude captar entre mis nalgas, como entraba y salía, apenas del portal, sin penetrar en realidad, lo que sería su glande.

Agrandé los ojos horrorizada.

No… no creo que…

Me resquemores le arrancaron una sonrisa. Depositó un beso fugaz en mi hombro y dijo:

No, yo tampoco creo que puedas… al menos de momento –era evidente que se tronchaba por dentro y que quizás, todo aquello le parecía muy divertido-. Para no ser virgen, pareces como sí lo fueras –quizás se trataba de una pregunta, envuelta con el disimulo de un simple comentario.

Me tambaleé unos segundos sobre mis pies inestables y sin querer, choqué contra él. Patch me mantuvo erguida sin esfuerzo alguno. Probablemente, mover un muro de hormigón hubiese sido más sencillo.

¿Nerviosa? –inquirió socarrón.

N… no –mentí.

_«__¡Oh, Dios mío, sí__ que lo estaba!__»._

Yo que tú lo estaría sí no fueras… _obediente_ –puntualizó, mientras separaba más mis piernas-. Pero sí te portas bien, no tienes por qué. ¿Entendido?

Hubiese estado bien poder decirme, que asentí con la cabeza al responder, porque andaba como un cervatillo asustado ante la presencia de un depredador salvaje que me asechaba, pero era tal el anhelo que Patch había despertado en mí, que rogaba porque pusiera fin y aplacara el nudo de deseo que sentía aflojarse y distenderse en mí pelvis.

¿Entendido? –al parecer, no le bastaba con mi asentimiento de cabeza.

Sí –repuse de nuevo.

Volvió a inclinarse y apoyar mi cabeza sobre él, para besarme de nuevo. Sus labios exploraron cada contorno de los míos, para después rematar en un largo y exigente beso. Nada tierno, pero tampoco fue agresivo.

Mientras nos besábamos, noté como su falo hurgaba ya, en la parte externa de mi vagina, paseándolo por dentro de los labios, y provocándome. Patch silenció mis gemidos de sorpresa y de sobresalto, ahondando más en el beso que nos dábamos.

Me estaba volviendo loca y mi sexo comenzaba a palpitar cada vez más. Lo notaba tan duro…

Friccioné con más fuerza contra su entrepierna, frotándome contra él. Dándole permiso para que me tomara.

El sonido gutural que brotó de su garganta reverberó en el interior de boca.

¿ Quieres que te folle, preciosa? –dijo interrumpiendo el beso y mordisqueándome el labio inferior.

Sí… -aquella afirmación sonó más como un gemido desesperado-. Hazme tuya… Me estas torturando –lo necesitaba, quería sentirlo dentro de mí. La agonía de la espera era insoportable.

Dobla un poco la rodilla –dijo, acomodándome en la postura que deseaba-. Así… Muy bien.

Para hacerlo más fácil, Patch aferró una de sus manos en mi pierna ligeramente doblada, y buscó la mejor manera para apoyar todo mi peso en él, y así ahorrarme el esfuerzo de hacer malabares para sostenerme únicamente sobre el suelo, con un pie prácticamente.

El agua seguía empapándonos sin cesar. Era como un aliciente más, que me nos arrastraba irremediablemente hacía una marea de fuego abrasador.

Regresando a la realidad, percibí como Patch colocaba su polla en la entrada de mi sexo y hundía escasamente su glande en el principio. Jadeé dificultosamente y la rigidez se instaló de nuevo en todos y cada uno, de mis miembros.

Estás nerviosa –aseguró besando mi hombro y haciendo un recorrido rápido, eficaz y excitante, con una de sus manos, desde mis senos hasta mi entrepierna. La tensión pareció disiparme un poco, gracias a sus maestras caricias, en los lugares exactos.

Patch era un amante fabuloso, sabía a la perfección como complacer y volver loca a una mujer, entre sus brazos. Como estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante conmigo.

Mucho mejor –musitó cuando mis gemidos volvieron a inundar la habitación-. Tranquila… No te haré daño.

Acomodó su falo en el portal de mi vagina, emuló pequeñas embestidas sin traspasar más allá de la entrada, con la punta de su polla, y de repente, noté como, con un suave y potente empujón, me penetró.

Grité por la sorpresa, pero también, porque Patch era muy grande. Su verga era larga, gruesa, y en esos momentos, completamente endurecida.

Con la respiración trabajosa, apenas fui consciente de la voz de Patch.

Estás tan apretada –farfulló retirando su falo, que no estaba enterrado del todo, hacía atrás, al principio-. Pero no es tu primera vez… -señaló, embistiendo ahora con un golpe seco y directo a mi interior, como sí al percatarse de que no encontraría barrera alguna, le hubiese dado la señal que le consignaba tomarme de la forma que quisiera, sin detenerse en sutilezas.

¡Para, me… me duele! –sollocé con una punzada de dolor cuando se clavó por completo. Él se detuvo.

¿Cuántas?

¿Cu… cuantas… qué? –me mordí el labio mientras el dolor remitía.

Se supone, que esto no debería ser nuevo para ti, ¿cierto? -exclamó irrefutable, sacando su pene del calor de mi interior- ¿Cuántas? –inquirió nuevamente, al tiempo que sumergía por completo en mi interior su miembro sin clemencia.

El aullido de dolor esta vez quedó espoleado por uno de auténtico placer. Tras recuperarme, aclaré, no sin mucha dificultad:

Hace unos meses tú y yo… -agradecí que no estuviera de cara a él, por el rubor teñía mi rostro-, eh… fuiste mi… mi primera y única vez –recordé como esa _«__única y primera vez__»_, se había prolongado durante horas. Al final esa noche, habíamos acabado haciendo el amor, varias veces-. Bueno, esa noche…

Apenas dormiste –resolvió, dirigiendo las manos a mis senos. Seguía inmóvil en mi interior-. Así que fui exigente con una niñata cándida, pura… -adivinó en un tono desconcertantemente concentrado, serio.

Deslizó una mano a mi cadera perezosamente, mimando la piel que encontraba a su paso, y la posó ahí. Retiró la polla lentamente hacia fuera, y con un golpe certero y completo, arremetió de nuevo al fondo de mi interior. De nuevo, el chillido que surgió de mis labios, también vino acompañado por un jadeo de complacencia.

El aliento de Patch llegó hasta mi oído.

Eres mi redención…

Quise resolver mi curiosidad, pero las palabras quedaron silenciadas en mi boca cuando Patch decidió, al parecer, que basta de charlas, y comenzó a penetrarme, ahora sí, sin detenerse, desde atrás.

Con la respiración descontrolada, en un despliegue de jadeos y gemidos, perdimos la razón, dominados por la necesidad de llegar al éxtasis.

Pa… -tenía ganas de pronunciar su nombre, de gritarlo mientras me poseía, pero tuve la sensatez de refrenarme.

Es lo mejor –advirtió. Era evidente que sonaba como sí aprobara mí decisión de no llamarlo, de nuevo, Patch.

Después de este pequeño _lapsus_, el mete y saca de su polla, que en un principio había sido lento, pero con embestidas potentes hasta el fondo, se había convertido en arremetidas rítmicas que con cada minuto aumentaban en velocidad.

Te follaré tan duro –anunció roncamente acariciando con su nariz mi cuello y oreja-, que aún me sentirás clavado en ti, durante días.

Esa frase me excitó doblemente. Sonaba muy erótica pronunciada desde su boca.

¿Deseas sentirme durante días a… - llevó una mano hasta mi clítoris, esa zona que quedaba libre de las embestidas que continuaban sin cesar, y lo tocó con abrumadora precisión-, aquí?

¡Oh! Yo… -entre que lo sentía tan profundamente enterrado con aquel inagotable coito, y que además, sumó a esa deliciosa tortura la pericia de su mano, estaba enloquecida, y eso se notó cuando le supliqué-: Sí, por favor… Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, ahora… -los desesperados gemidos, sentenciaban por breves instantes mis palabras al olvido-, mañana… pasado… Siempre.

Lo sé, por eso estas aquí –señaló, arrogante.

Me aferró más contra él y empujó en mi interior de manera más tempestuosa, haciéndome ascender y precipitarme, hacía un precipicio que parecía no finalizar jamás.

Me sujetas con tan fuerza en tu interior –siguió, hundiendo el rostro en mi cabello-. Y hueles tan bien… Me gusta.

Aunque apoyaba con brío, mis manos cerradas casi en puños contra las baldosas resbaladizas, estaba claro que sí aún me sostenía erguida era gracias a Patch, porque mi cuerpo era como mantequilla derretida al sol. Un sol que ilumina la oscuridad en una noche sin luna.

Con consternación, noté como las oleadas de placer quedaron interrumpidas cuando Patch paralizó su miembro, y segundos más tardes, lo sacó de mi sexo.

Me había llevado a la enajenación, a un estado de rendición, casi de sumisión, por lo tanto, mi voz era como un sollozo rasgado cuando hable:

He hecho algo… mal –gimoteé preocupada por qué mi poca experiencia sexual, lo disuadiera a continuar.

Perturbada, y atrapada en la niebla de la pasión, lo incité moviendo mi trasero contra su polla para incrementar la presión, desvergonzadamente.

Shhh… tranquila, preciosa –me calmó en un tono lacónico. Algo divertido por mi total entrega al acto.

Ayudó a mí cuerpo tembloroso, cuando me instó a darme la vuelta hacía él y me miró fijamente a los ojos, ahora que estábamos, uno frente del otro.

Acarició con una mano mi mejilla y explicó:

Solo quiero mirarte a la cara mientras… te follo –dijo sin inflexión, mientras sus manos indagadoras trazaban un recorrido por mí cuerpo, por todo aquello a lo que tenían alcance-. Ver tú expresión cuando… -percibí como su verga hacía presión en mi vientre. Seguía estando duro como una piedra-, cuando te corras.

Y dicho esto, me aupó entre sus brazos, y con completa maestría y sin esfuerzo aparente, se hundió lentamente de nuevo en mi interior.

Sí –accedí jadeante.

Me aferré más hacía él, deseosa de fundir mi suavidad contra tanta fuerza masculina.

Nora, así… rodéame con tus piernas por la cintura del todo –celebró cuando obedecí. Igual que cuando un adicto necesita su dosis diaria-. Así… Ahora, acerca tú boquita a la mía preciosa, y bésame.

Mis labios, tímidamente cubrieron los suyos, pero Patch desechando esa forma ralentizada, plenamente candorosa, separó con brusca decisión mis labios. La invasión de su lengua fue abrumadoramente sensual, consiguiendo, que involuntariamente me frotara contra él e insolentemente, agitara mis caderas, urgiéndolo a que se moviera dentro de mí.

El gruñido de Patch, a pesar de que tenía su boca ocupada con la mía, sobresalió de manera audible, por encima de cualquier ruido.

La boca tibia de Patch, se trasladó a la curva de mi cuello, mimándolo.

Sin prisas, cariño –rió socarrón, utilizando ese adjetivo cariñoso, que muy seguramente, para él, no significaba lo mismo que para mí-. Quiero disfrutar de ti. No tenemos prisa, ¿verdad?

Totalmente enferma de pasión, negué con la cabeza.

No me hagas esperar –me arqueé contra él, ubicando mis pechos a su vista y a su alcance-. Me torturas…

No tanto como tú a mí –musitó con la tensión dibujada en sus rasgos, como sí estuviera controlándose.

Hambriento, Patch inclinó su boca a uno de mis pezones, lo rodeó con la lengua, lo chupó y succionó dejándolo adolorido. Rodeé con mis brazos su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia a mí para que tomara todo lo que quisiera.

Con la cabeza oculta entre mis senos, mientras los colmaba de atenciones, me agarró con determinación y con sobrecogedora ansía, por las nalgas, y retomó el mete y saca de su polla. Entraba y salía con urgencia, como sí nunca tuviera suficiente, y con cada embestirá buscara más, exigiera más. Poseyéndome con una cadencia desbordante, ávida de rabia. Casi hasta lo oía maldecir en medio de aquel manto velado de lujuria, por la inesperada debilidad que estaba demostrando conmigo.

Sí -gemía entrecortadamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él apretaba hasta llegar al fondo-. Hazme el amor…

Es solo sexo, niñita –interrumpió él, buscando mi mirada bajó la deliberada crudeza de sus ojos negros-. Solo sexo –repitió, con semblante sardónico.

El dolor de esa satírica afirmación fue como un puñal en mis entrañas, y seguramente las lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas, pero el agua que caía de la ducha, me permitía camuflarlas.

Quise ladear la cabeza para no mirarlo, quise apartarlo de un empujón, golpearlo… Quise poder hacer un millón de cosas en esos momentos, pero la realidad fue que Patch, intensificó el ritmo de sus arremetidas, y sus caderas chocaban con las mías, mientras de forma casi salvaje me penetraba.

Nora, mírame –dijo sereno, pero no por eso menos severo, ya que yo hacía todo lo posible por evitar el contacto visual-. Quiero verte a los ojos mientras te penetro –continuó, clavándose más duramente en mi vagina.

Grite e involuntariamente mis dedos se enredaron en el cabello oscuro y mojado de Patch, recreándose en su sedosa textura, pero más que nada, porque sentía mí cuerpo desmadejado, y temí desplomarme.

Los ojos de medianoche de Patch, brillaban como diamantes mientras mí interior apretaba con agonizante fuerza su pene, recibiéndolo y acobijándolo con deleite traicionero, cada vez que entraba en mí, una y otra vez.

No –gimoteé por ser tan endeble y cumplir todas y cada una, de sus órdenes.

Siénteme como me entierro tan profundamente dentro de ti.

Con la fiereza de sus acometidas, mis senos danzaban provocativamente ante sus ojos.

Tienes unas pechos preciosos –aplaudió con voz ronca, y de forma fugaz mordisqueó las puntas rosadas y tiesas, de mis pezones, acelerando los embates casi hasta la locura.

Por favor…

La tensión iba creando una espiral en mí vientre mientras ascendía en una carrera frenética, y un estallido punzante, casi doloroso explotó en mi interior, cubriendo cada célula de mi cuerpo en deliciosos espasmos, haciéndome gritar.

Patch me había hecho llegar a un clímax devastador. Me había hecho descender al mismísimo submundo para traerme de vuelta, al paraíso terrenal.

Envuelta en esa nube de sensaciones, Patch buscó su propia deliberación, y escasos minutos más tarde, se paralizó y su polla permaneció incrustada dentro de mí.

Un sonido gutural salió de su boca, mientras me abrazaba y hundía su cabeza en el arco de mi garganta.

Ángel… -musitó débilmente.

Las caderas de Patch permanecían moviéndose leve y ligeramente hacia delante y atrás, sin salirse del húmedo calor de mi entrepierna, mientras los ecos del orgasmo se iban disipando poco a poco. Como sí se negara a abandonar la unión de nuestros cuerpos tan íntimamente enlazados.

Cuando la bruma del éxtasis fue evaporándose, trayéndome de regreso a la realidad de mis actos, de los de Patch, parpadeé azorada, y sobre todo, llena de confusión cuando de sus labios brotó: «_Ángel_».

Era la primera vez durante esa noche, que pronunciaba ese apelativo con reconocimiento, con ternura. Igual que la noche que habíamos compartido juntos, unos meses atrás, cuando… hicimos el amor por primera vez.

¿Cómo has dicho? –exclamé enjuagando las lágrimas, y aprisionándolo todo lo que podía contra mí.

Rogaba porque Patch hubiese vuelto, y no ese _extraño_, que al parecer, solo codiciaba saciar su tórrida lascivia en mí. Al cual yo tontamente le había hecho el amor, mientras que él…

Capté la tensión de sus músculos contra mi piel.

¿Qué? –se separó lo justo, y me lanzó una mirada que se demoró un instante estudiando mis facciones. Augurando mis pensamientos y emociones, posiblemente.

Será mejor que descanses –dijo, con renovada hostilidad, ignorando mi pregunta.

Algo terrible refulgió en sus ojos oscurecidos.

Con una mueca de desgana, salió de mí palpitante e sensibilizada intimidad, en un silencio tedioso, y me dejó allí, con el agua de la ducha aún empapándome por completo.

Tomó una toalla para secarse mientras enfilaba hacía el dormitorio, sin ni siquiera mirarme una vez. Pero algo llamó por encima de todo mi atención por unos instantes, a parte de su fornido y atlético cuerpo. Su espalda. ¿Dónde estaban las cicatrices? Su piel lucía tersa, lisa, inmaculada bajo su tono bronceado.

Unas dudas que no me sirvieron de mucha distracción, porque cuando al fin estuve sola, me derrumbé hacía el suelo mojado de la bañera. Sentándome, llevé mis rodillas hacía el pecho y me abracé las piernas. La angustia de lo sucedido se posó ante mí y las tristeza arrasó con todo a su pasó. Ni siquiera sabía ya, sí lloraba, o sí era tan solo producto de esa maldita lluvia artificial, lo que descendía por mi rostro.

Unas manos me elevaron, y me ayudaron a ponerme en pie con suavidad. Era Patch.

Hora de que salgas de la ducha.

Cerró el grifo, me aupó lo necesario para sacarme de la bañera y con cuidado, me dejó sobre el suelo, erguida delante de él. Cogió una de las toallas negras que traía consigo, y comenzó a secarme con lentitud, con una delicadeza sorprendente después de lo sucedido.

En un estado de aletargo, con un cuerpo entumecido por la pasión de esa noche, lo contemple interrogante, exhausta, mientras continuaba secándome. Reparando con atención en los rasguños y/o hematomas que hallaba a su paso. Como sí en secreto sopesara la posibilidad de que él hubiese sido el culpable de esas heridas. Algo que parecía atormentarle, por lo visto.

¿Te duelen? –dijo, acariciando serio, uno de los morados.

No –respondí negando con la cabeza-. Se irán en unos días.

Sí –reafirmó meditativo. Centrado en alguna reflexión oculta.

_«__Y yo me creía bipolar__»__._ Medité un humor ácido.

Te llevaré a la cama –fue la tranquila respuesta que dio antes de cogerme en brazos, envuelta en una enorme toalla, y encaminarse a su habitación.

Mí pulso estaba acelerado y mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza, que retumbaba una y otra vez, en mis oídos. Me costaba escuchar otra cosa.

Con armoniosa facilidad, me colocó entre las cálidas sábanas de la reconfortante cama, se sentó a mi lado, y me quitó inexorable, la tela mojada con la que había limpiado mi cuerpo, dejándome completamente desnuda ante él.

Los ojos de Patch llamearon en una mezcla de lascivia y condena.

_«__No pensaría seguir…__»._

Poniendo los ojos como platos, trague saliva para deshacerme del nudo que se había alojado en mi garganta.

Como había sido siempre costumbre él, supo a la perfección lo que divagaba por mi mente, y con una sonrisa, que no le llegó realmente a los ojos, dijo:

No te preocupes, no voy a intentar nada. Estás agotada y necesitas dormir –extendió una mano hasta mi mejilla e inició una caricia, que fue trazando poco a poco por mi silueta. Deteniéndose y alargando más los segundos, cuando llegó a la zona de mis pechos, que aún continuaban sensibles, enrojecidos e hinchados-. Tal vez más… tarde.

Reprimí un gemido intentando que no me afectaran sus insinuaciones.

Necesito volver a…

Silenció mi diatriba con un beso breve, para morder y lamer a continuación, mi labio inferior, y apartarse en seguida. Como sí no quisiera tentar y/o poner a prueba, su autocontrol.

De eso nada –sentenció, tapándome a regañadientes con las sábanas de seda negra-. Quiero verte aquí cuando vuelva –advirtió irguiéndose del colchón y caminando hacía una cómoda, buscó en su interior y sacó una camiseta limpia y seca, del mismo tono que sus pantalones, negra.

Yo soy su líder… -murmuré acurrucándome por debajo de las mantas, raramente adormecida.

No por mucho más tiempo, Nora –aseguró, colocándose bien la ropa. De soslayó advertí que guardaba _algo_ también, en la parte trasera de su cintura.

_«__¿Un arma?__»._ No, no podía… Bostecé.

«¿_Qué me estaba pasando?__»._ Los parpados se me cerraran, era como sí me hubiese bebido algún tipo de narcótico.

Somnolienta lo llamé equivocadamente:

Patch… regresarás, ¿ve… verdad? –farfullé casi en el duermevela con los parpados cerrados.

Percibí apenas una caricia en mi cabello.

Todo acabará. Me ocuparé eso…

Volaba hacia el lugar donde habitan los sueños, por lo tanto, la voz de Patch me resultaba difusa, espectral, se entrecortaba... Como llegada desde otro plano.

Combatiremos, pero no hoy, ni mañana…

El último pensamiento que tuve antes de que la oscuridad me atrapara por entero, fue como una sentencia de muerte.

_«__Enemigos…__»._

Nada había cambiado. Patch y yo, seguiríamos siendo rivales hasta el final de la lucha, en un mundo demasiado codicioso para ser generoso.

**Fanfiction escrito por _S.M. Afonso_**

**Escribiendo: _S.M. Afonso Autora_, busca sus relatos, fanfiction y novela, en su web y por las dirnentes redes sociales :)**


End file.
